


All Night Long

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: In Holy Water There Can Be No Tears [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: All night long is him, digging his teeth into her flesh hard enough to leave another bruise, marking her as his to remind her that no matter what happens tomorrow, tonight, like so many others, she gave herself to him.





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "all night long" I got on Tumblr.
> 
> Julie is my Deputy, Julie Grayson.
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!

_All night long_  is what she whispers when John’s arms sneak around her waist, and they lose track of time wrapped between his silky blue sheets. It’s what she moans when the tip of his tongue teases her lips, before claiming her mouth in a breathtaking kiss that leaves them both panting, looking into each other’s eyes, longing for more because it’s never enough—they never get enough, not even all night long.

It’s also what John groans with his face buried in the crook of her neck, sucking on her delicate skin as he undresses her like the most precious gift he ever had. And the shy smile she gives him as his nimble fingers unclasp her bra before sliding the straps down her arms to leave her exposed to his will.

All night long are his hands groping her soft, rounded, perfect breasts, and his lips pressed against her flushed cheeks. It doesn’t matter he already knows her body better than his own, that there is not an inch of her skin left to explore and worship, she keeps blushing like their first time.

It’s not different for John either, and he treasures every kiss, every touch, and every look as if they were the last because in the morning, as soon as the sun shines over the Valley, she’ll sneak away, becoming just a faded memory in a messy bed. He could try and ask her to stay, and maybe she would, maybe that’s what she’s waiting for, but he’s afraid of losing her. So he chooses not to be selfish and only share her nights, at least for now. Perhaps in a while and if he’s patient enough, they’ll share more than that, and he’ll stop counting down the hours until sunset; he’ll stop fearing and hating the tickling of the clock, so slow, but so damn fast at the same time.

“Please,” she cries out after a sharp bite. So sharp that John recognizes the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. But he doesn’t care; he doesn’t care at all. There is no pain in her voice, only pleasure and a silent plea that invites him to dig his teeth with no restraint into her flesh again.

“Already begging, little girl?”

A choked yes slips past her lips and John, John indulges her because God forgives him, he could deny her nothing, even if he tried with all his might.

All night long it’s also the moaned “oh, John!” that escapes her mouth when he leans down and nips at her collarbone, toying with her hardening nipples; rubbing and pinching, squeezing and rolling them between his thumb and index finger as she squirms under his touch. And it’s his hard cock, twitching, trapped into his tight grey jeans as he keeps going down, leaving a reddish path of fresh hickeys on her sensitive skin.

It’s never enough, not for her neither for him; not when she’s lying on his bed, hair sprawled out across his pillow, clutching onto his sheets as if her life depended on it. Not when his lips, teeth, and tongue replace his fingers, and he takes into his mouth one nipple first, then the other, reveling in the muffled sounds he tears from the back of her throat.

_Yes._

He has to  _love_  her. That’s what Joseph asked him, and John is happy to oblige because he has done it from the very first moment he laid his eyes on her. But he thought he wasn’t worthy, so he hated her—he fought her instead, and now, he doesn’t even know how to do it. He’s learning, though, from every kiss of her soft lips, every touch of her sometimes-not-too-gentle hands, from every curve, every freckle, every inch of her skin within reach of his curious fingers, of his hungry mouth.

It’s all John can think when he kneels on the bed and hooks his fingers to the waistband of her jeans before sliding them off along with her panties. And when he puts his hands on her knees and spreads her legs wide open. God knows he’s fighting the urge to pull his cock out and jerk off just like that, staring at her and her inviting cunt.

His clothes follow hers, and John smirks at the way she bites her bottom lip, staring at him with such passion he can barely contain himself; the need to be inside her stronger than anything else. All he wants is to feel her—to fill her and fuck her against the mattress until she forgets everything else. Until she only cares about him, buried balls deep into her. Until she screams his name in the night’s silence, so the whole Valley finds out where she belongs, who she belongs to.

All night long is the eagerness, the anticipation, the desperation burning in her blue eyes, somehow a reflection of his own, as he uses his belt to tie her hands to the headboard. Not as tight as he would like though, but enough at least to keep her restrained while his mouth finds its way up her legs and between her rounded thighs.

It’s him, breathing into her intoxicating scent before peppering a trail of soft, gentle kisses along her slit as his thumb parts her nether lips helped by the tip of his tongue. And it’s her, raising her hips towards him in a desperate but unsuccessful attempt to find some mercy in his relentless mouth.

“Hold still darling,” John whispers as he locks his arms around her thighs. “I’ll take care of you.”

There is a warning hidden in his request, and she obeys, allowing him to take advantage of her momentary submission to devour her as the starving man he is, as if there were no delicacy in the world tastier than her, than her sweetness.

All night long are the spasms that run through her body as John willingly explores her cunt, teasing her opening with the pad of his thumb as he licks a long stripe up her wetness. He chuckles at the low groan that leaves her throat, and then, before she can even take a breath, he wraps his lips around her swollen clit, pushing two fingers into her with ease. She’s soaked, delicious, and so tight he can’t help rocking his hips to find some relief against his soft sheets.

It’s her release quickly approaching when he flicks his tongue around her little nub, lapping at it as he curls his fingers in the perfect angle to rub that sweet spot inside her that will make her melt into his mouth. Her legs tremble, and John’s firm grip prevents her from moving as he, as the most devoted man, gladly works her through her orgasm.

“Ah, just... perfect. My sweet girl—my sweet little girl. You were great,” John mumbles, staring at her from between her thighs; her juices coating his beard as he licks his fingers clean.

His praises make her blush—even more—and John giggles, unable to look away from her and her bright eyes, and her parted lips, and her chest, rising and falling to the rhythm of her gasps.

All night long is the time John would spend loving her, just loving her; the time he would spend enjoying her, worshiping her—fucking her. He runs his thumbs up and down her slit, mesmerized by the sight of her dripping pussy, with nothing to clench around, glowing in the aftermath of her climax; the most beautiful view he has ever seen.

“John, please. Untie me.” The sound of her choked voice knocks him out of his reverie, lips curling into a sly smile.

So eager, so greedy, so selfish. Always taking and taking, but John will open her eyes, and he’ll show her the path, and then, she’ll see. She’ll reach atonement, and they’ll cross the Gates together. But not now; not tonight.

Tonight is for her; for no one but her.

“Not yet,” he replies, pressing his lips against the inside of her thigh. “I’m not finished with you, honey.”

All night long is him, digging his teeth into her flesh hard enough to leave another bruise, marking her as his to remind her that no matter what happens tomorrow, tonight, like so many others, she gave herself to him.

John leans on his elbows, and kisses his way back to her mouth, giving each nipple a harsh bite until his body is covering hers, his leaking cock nestled between her folds. A simple roll of his hips would be enough to slide inside her, to stretch her, to fill her. A simple roll and he could get what he wants at last.

“Do you want me?” He asks instead, even though he already knows the answer. But John needs to hear it; he needs to listen to her saying it because it’s part of their game, part of him—of them, of what they are, of who they are.

“ _I do._ ”

“Julie…” He rests his forehead on hers, wrapping his left hand around her neck. “Wrong answer, my dear. I’ll try again. Do-you-want-me?”

All night long is her pleading gaze, but also the naughty grin plastered on her face. It’s her tongue, darting out to moisten her lips as she struggles with his belt again, trying to break free, and it’s her feigned arrogance when she replies, “untie me, and I’ll say it.”

“Nice try, sweetheart,” John snorts, stroking the column of her throat with the tip of his tattooed fingers. A simple gesture that reminds him of another night not so long ago, and not so far from there; the night he kissed her for the first time.

“Remember that night in my bunker? During your confession? I assured you I’d teach you courage, but I think I was wrong. I… think I should teach you patience, my dear; patience and… obedience.”

Still, his free hand reaches for his belt, but before releasing her, John grinds his hips against her core, allowing the head of his cock to brush her entrance and slide inside her. Her breath hitches, and he loves it. He loves seeing her so embarrassed, so flushed and eager for him she can’t do anything than beg; beg him to fuck her, and use her, and owe her all night long.

“So, tell me.” With another slight movement, John sinks a little deeper into her, gathering all his willpower to pull out as soon as she locks his legs around his waist.

“John!”

“No, darling, this time you won’t get away with it,” he chuckles; his buckle, hanging between her hands, tinkles every time she moves, so John grabs it, pulling it to tighten the tie instead of loosening it as he whispers, “what’s your answer, my dear?”

She presses her lips in a thin line, frowning, her blue eyes fixed on him.

There it is; there is  _Wrath_.

“If it helps you, I can’t wait to be inside you,” he mumbles, teeth grazing along her jawline, the hand around her throat squeezing it gently. “You… my God. You can’t even imagine how beautiful you look with my cum dripping out of your sweet pussy… a feast for the eyes. Gorgeous.”

Her cheeks turn a brighter shade of red, and to John’s delight, she replies at last, “yes!”

“Say it again,” he hisses, his cock throbbing in anticipation as he fights back a pleased moan by sucking on her pulse point.

“Yes, John. Yes, yes, yes! Please,  _I want you._ ”

_YES._

John releases her, and just a moment later, her arms curls around his neck as she whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Sweet nothings that in a few hours, she may not even remember, but that mean everything to him.

All night long is John, entering her inch by inch as he holds her face between his palms because he’s not willing to miss anything, anything at all. It’s the muffled whimper that scapes her mouth once he’s fully settled inside her, and the delicious stretch of her inner muscles welcoming him as he kisses the tip of her nose. He waits for her to adjust to him to move, then he sets a slow, lazy pace, rolling his hips back and forth as he pulls out to the tip before plunging himself into her again.

It’s John’s right hand, sliding down her neck to grab her breast, because God, he loves them, and he knows she loves it too. And it’s the left one, cupping her cheek as he brushes his thumb over her bottom lip, tugging on it before she catches it with her teeth. It’s not the bite that makes him groan, but the way she takes it into her mouth, putting her wet lips around the tip, and swirling her tongue over the pad like when she kneels in front of him and between his legs to take him whole as the good girl she is; his good girl.

It’s the loud pop that makes her giggle when she lets go of his thumb to catch her breath just before asking for more, running her fingers through his tousled hair, then grabbing a fistful of his dark locks to pull it back, earning a groan of mixed pain and pleasure from the back of his throat. “ _I need you._ ”

A dark red blush spreads across her cheeks as soon as those three words come out of his mouth, and John, aware that it’s probably something she said in the heat of the moment, gives her a reassuring smile before hiding his face in the crook of her neck. With a little luck, he’ll be able to hide his feelings as well.

The grip of her legs around his waist tighten, heels pressing against the curve of his spine to gain leverage as she bucks her hips up, meeting him halfway. His hand slides down her side until he grabs her thigh to help her keep up with his quickening and almost frantic pace.

“John.” She pulls his hair again, forcing him to throw his head back, her breath tickling his ear as she mumbles, “I meant it. I need you, John. And I want to see you, so don’t use my neck to hide, okay?”

Their gazes meet, and John can’t help the relieved sigh that escapes his mouth after he realizes what she just said.

“Okay.”

All night long are her moans peaking higher and higher, mixed with his own, as she writhes under him, asking for more, always begging for more. And his own release, quickly building up in the pit of his stomach, heat spreading within his groin as he snaps his hips forward over and over, pounding into her relentlessly, balls slapping against her ass.

“Please,” she begs, cradling the back of his head with her hands, her fingers still tangled in his hair. “John. Please.”

He gasps against her parted lips, struggling to hold back, to control himself because he’s close, too close, and he wants her to finish again. Still, he manages to ask, “what do you want, sweetheart?”

“ _You._  I—I want to come, but I want you too. Please, John.” Her back arches when he angles his hips and lifts hers to thrust deeper, hitting her G-spot as he sinks into her again and again. “Oh, God. Oh, John. F—fuck. Please, please, John.”

Oh Lord, how much he loves hearing her like that; so eager, so lost in her own pleasure, in her own Lust he can’t wait to etch those four letters on her soft skin. Yes. He can already feel her warm blood sliding down her belly as his knife cuts her flesh, or maybe her thigh. It doesn’t matter where, or how, or why; lust is also her sin and must be exposed as much as the others.

He’s as guilty as she is, though, but he’ll deal with it later.

“C’mon, cum for me, darling,” he urges her, fingers curling around her neck.

“Yes, John.”

John thrusts faster and rougher, squeezing her throat as she tenses under him. It’s just for a tiny moment, and then, her second climax hits her even harder than the first one. Her whole body convulses as she gasps his name between strangled moans and little whimpers, digging her fingers into his skin, legs shaking as her pulsing cunt brings him to the edge.

“Good girl. I’m gonna fill you up,” John grunts and keeps pushing, helping her ride out her orgasm, but getting sloppier as he chases his own release with her walls still clenching around him.

It doesn’t take long, though; his hips jerk as he catches her lips in an open-mouthed kiss that makes him feel lightheaded and dizzy, the same as if he were in the Bliss. He parts for air, panting, then shoves his cock one last time as deep as possible into her as he finally comes with a loud groan.

All night long are their satisfied pants as she closes her eyes and opens her arms, welcoming John in a tight embrace that feels like home; a home made of shared breaths, knowing looks and tired smiles. And her palms, cupping his cheeks after she brushes his hair off of his forehead with the tip of her fingers.

It’s his rough beard scratching her chin as their lips melt into a slow, lazy kiss full of silent promises and dreams. And it’s his hand, with his sins inked on his skin, resting on her belly as a prelude of what might one day be if he gets to deserve it; if he gets to be worthy of her, good enough for her.

It’s the warmth of her body accepting and protecting him, loving him without words, owning him and his fears, his insecurities and flaws, his happiness, his longings and dreams; his past, his present, his future.

_All night long is her; it's always been her._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got here... thank you for reading! ♥ You can also find me on Tumblr as [StarsAndSkies](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/).


End file.
